Please Don't Let Me Go
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: From Olly Murs's song Please Don't Let Me Go. Nami sejak lama memendam perasaan kepada Luffy dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Please review


**Please Don't Let Me Go**

**Song: Olly Murs_ Please Don't Let Me Go**

**Disclaimer: ****not mine**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

"Nami...Hoei...Nami.!"

Teriakan Luffy membuyarkan lamunan Nami yang tengah duduk di ayunan. Entah kenapa teriakan Luffy membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, mungkin karena Luffy tiba-tiba memanggilnya saat ia sedang melamun atau karena ada alasan lain. Nami langsung memegang dadanya, takut jika jantungnya nanti copot.

'DUAK!'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Luffy. Luffy tidak melakukan protes. Ia hanya memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"Kau jangan mengagetkan orang begitu saja!"

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau lama sekali di atas ayunan. Aku kan juga ingin naik ayunan!"

"Terserah aku. Ayunan ini kan bukan milikmu saja!"

"Tapi kau sudah lama sekali di sini. Aku kan juga ingin gantian."

"Aku tidak mau", jawab Nami ketus. Dia lalu duduk lagi di atas ayunan. Luffy yang kesal dengan Nami langsung duduk di samping Nami dan memegang kedua tali ayunan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Luffy?"

"Ayunan ini kan muat untuk kita berdua. Jadi lebih baik kita berbagi saja", jawab Luffy cuek.

"Enak saja. Ayunan ini sudah sempit. Kau malah mau membaginya berdua. Mana muat?"

"Kalau begitu kau kupangku saja", kata Luffy yang tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nami, mengangkat badannya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas pangkuannya. Nami tentu saja kaget dengan kelakuan Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja memangku dirinya, di atas ayunan pula. Nami hanya terpaku saja saat dia ada di pangkuan Luffy. Nami tidak menolak, tapi hanya merasa bingung saja. Ia tahu seharusnya ia marah kepada Luffy seperti biasa, membentak atau memukulnya. Namun Nami merasa lumpuh saat itu juga. Karena terlalu bingung mau berekasi apa, Nami memilih diam saja. Lagipula selama ini ia memang ingin selalu berada di dekat Luffy, tapi ia tidak menyangka ia bisa...sedekat ini.

_**Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you now**_

Luffy mulai berayun-ayun, membuat Nami yang berada di pangkuannya menjadi agak kehilangan keseimbangan. Secara spontan, Nami meraih kedua tali ayunan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya,. Tapi dengan pikirannya yang sedang bingung saat ini, ia tidak memprediksi bahwa kedua tangan Luffy sudah terlebih dulu ada di tali ayunan sehingga Nami malah memegang kedua tangan Luffy. Luffy dan Nami sama-sama terkejut, namun Luffy bereaksi cepat. Luffy melepaskan pegangannya agar Nami bisa leluasa memegang tali namun sebagai gantinya, Luffy malah memeluk pinggang Nami.

_**You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around**_

"Nah, kalau begini tidak akan ada yang terjatuh. Kita berdua bisa bermain bersama. Iya kan Nami?" tanya Luffy yang menahan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Nami. Nami hanya menoleh ke arah Luffy dan ia tidak menyadari betapa intimnya mereka saat ini. Selain fakta dimana Luffy memangku sekaligus memeluk pinggangnya, jarak antara wajah Luffy dengan wajahnya hampir saja bersentuhan. Nami bisa melihat mata, hidung dan bentuk bibir Luffy dengan jelas, bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Luffy di wajahnya. Nami masih saja diam tidak bergerak dan keadaan itu membuat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti menyentuh bibir Luffy dengan bibirnya.

'Nami, sadarlah. Dia kaptenmu!' teriak Nami kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa Nami malah tidak mau menuruti perintahnya sendiri. Otaknya bekerja, namun tubuhnya tidak mau kompromi. Pikirannya tiba-tiba buyar saat ia mendengar suara daun pintu yang terbuka. Dalam seper sekian detik, otak Nami langsung bekerja kembali. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung meloncat dari pangkuan Luffy, membuat Luffy agak sedikit kaget.

_**I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind**_

"Nami, kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Luffy polos melihat Nami yang sedang beridir di hadapannya.

"Ti-Tidak", jawab Nami singkat. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka tadi dan melihat kemunculan Usopp.

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Usopp yang tengah membawa sepasang alat pancing.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa", kata Nami.

"Kami tadi bermain ayun..."

'DUAK!'

Belum sempat Luffy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bogem mentah sudah mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kita tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau mengerti?" teriak Nami frustasi sambil mencengkeram baju Luffy.

"Ba-Baik", ujar Luffy pasrah.

Usopp hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan tersebut.

'Huh, lagi-lagi bertengkar. Seperti pasangan suami-istri saja', batin Usopp sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Nami langsung pergi meninggalkan dek dengan raut muka kesal, namun anehnya ada semburat-semburat merah di pipinya.

_**Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes**_

Nami langsung masuk ke ruang tempat membuat peta. Tempat dimana ia biasa menggambar peta-petanya atau tempat dimana ia biasa menenangkan diri dari situasi kikuk seperti yang baru saja ia alami. Di tempat inilah ia sering memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia dalam bersikap jika ia harus berhadapan dengan kaptennya. Seringkali ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa membutuhkan Luffy jika Luffy tidak ada di sekitarnya dan jika ia bertemu dengannya, ia malah berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak dan memukul Luffy dengan harapan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari perasaannya jika ia berada di dekat Luffy. Kelakuan Luffy yang bodoh dan kekanakan membuat Nami merasa frustasi sendiri, mengapa ia membiarkan perasaannya terus tumbuh kepada Luffy dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Nami hanya bisa menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang gundah dengan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi sama bodohnya dengan Luffy!" teriaknya frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Nami tidak tahu persis kapan perasaan ini ada. Yang pasti sejak lama ia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang lain saat melihat Luffy. Sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan ini, sebab jika ia mengatakan secara langsung, ia takut persahabatan diantara mereka akan berakhir. Apa boleh jika seorang anggota kru menyimpan perasaan untuk kaptennya? Jika Nami melihat kisah balik hidupnya, ia sangat beruntung bisa keluar dari kesulitannya selama sepuluh tahun. Saat ia sedang berputus asa dengan keadaannya, ada seorang laki-laki yang menawarkan bantuan. Tidak hanya bantuan, namun ia juga menawarkan kepadanya untuk mewujudkan impian yang selama ini ia pendam. Selain itu sudah berkali-kali Luffy menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jatuh hati dengan Luffy? Dalam perjalanan ini Nami pun sering melihat dan merasakan perhatian dari kaptennya yang terkadang overprotektif kepadanya dibanding kru yang lain. Nami tidak tahu mengapa Luffy tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Apakah Luffy tidak menyadari sikapnya sendiri kepadanya?

_**So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go**_

Nami bukan anak kecil lagi, ia sudah menginjak dewasa. Ia tahu kalau perasaannya untuk Luffy bukanlah perasaan yang sama ia rasakan terhadap anggota kru laki-laki yang lainnya. Perasaan ini berbeda. Ia merasa tenang jika menatap wajah Luffy, sebab baginya wajah itu terasa sangat sangat familiar baginya. Ia langsung bisa merasakan ketenangan seakan-akan sebesar apapun bahaya yang menantinya, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, sebab ia tahu ada seseorang yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindunginya. Mungkin saja semua kru merasa begitu, namun Nami merasa tergantung dengan kaptennya. Selama perjalanan bersama, sudah sering kali ia berada dalam bahaya dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, Luffy selalu ada untukknya. Saat ia merasa situasi sudah semakin buruk, saat mendengar teriakan Luffy yang memanggilnya, ia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja.

_**What else can I say?  
My heart is beating double time, yeah  
And do you feel the same?**_

'TOK...TOK...'

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Nami.

"Siapa?" tanya Nami ke arah pintu.

"Ini aku Nami", suara Luffy membuat Nami jadi salah tingkah. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, wajahnya menjadi terasa panas?

"Mau apa kau Luffy?" tanya Nami dengan was-was. Ia tidak mau Luffy melihatnya dengan wajah yang kacau seperti itu.

"Bukakan pintunya dulu!" teriak Luffy berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Nami ketus.

"Apa kau tadi marah Nami?" suara Luffy agak melunak.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bermain ayunan sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Kau berisik saja sudah menggangguku. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Nami.

"Baiklah", jawab Luffy dengan enteng.

"Hei...!" jerit Nami kepada Luffy. Nami memang menyuruh Luffy untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya, namun dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Nami berharap Luffy bersikeras untuk tetap membujuknya dan tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula sebenarnya Nami merasa senang Luffy memperhatikannya. Ia tidak menyangka Luffy menyerah secepat itu dan hal itu membuat Nami sedikit kecewa.

"Apa?" jawab Luffy kalem.

"Ternyata kau masih di luar. Kau mempermainkanku ya?" Nami agak kaget mendengar suara Luffy. Ia mengira Luffy benar-benar sudah pergi. Sesaat ia merasa sedih dan kecewa, tapi kini Nami malah tersenyum geli mengetahui kalau Luffy belum pergi meninggalkannya.

_**Don't leave me in the dark, no  
But baby don't put out this spark, no**_

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu Nami? Aku akan menghajar orang itu kalau ia membuatmu sedih!" tanya Luffy dengan nada cemas.

"Yang mempermainkanku itu kau bodoh!" teriak Nami dengan kesal.

'Bagaimana sih? Apa dia tidak mendengarkan kalimatku? Luffy memang selalu begitu. Membuatku selalu kesal. Dasar bodoh!' umpat Nami di dalam hati.

"Aku?" tanya Luffy tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kau!" tukas Nami tak sabaran.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luffy lagi dengan nada polos.

"Hhhghhh...!" geram Nami kesal. Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya dan bagi Nami kesabaran yang ada pada dirinya untuk mengatasi kelakuan Luffy sekaligus menahan perasaannya sendiri benar-benar sudah di luar batas.

"Hei Nami, kenapa suaramu begitu? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Luffy dengan nada cemas. Ia terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu agar ia bisa masuk menemui Nami.

"Ya, aku sakit gara-gara kau!"

"Aku?" Luffy terheran-heran lagi mengapa Nami selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya.

"Iya. Kau selalu membuatku sakit jika aku selalu berada di dekatmu!"

_**I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind**_

'Hening...'

'Sial. Kenapa Luffy diam saja? Apa dia langsung pergi? Seharusnya ia menanyakan kepadaku mengenai hal yang baru saja ia katakan', batin Nami cemas.

"Hei, Luffy!" teriak Nami memastikan apakah Luffy masih ada di luar atau tidak.

"Aku juga sering merasa sakit kalau ada di dekatmu Nami", tiba-tiba itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Nami. Nami tidak menyangka kalau Luffy akan menanggapi pernyataannya. Apa Luffy tadi memikirkan ucapannya? Hah? Apa mungkin?

"Apa?" tanya Nami ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Luffy bukanlah bagian dari mimpinya di siang bolong.

"Apa rasa sakitnya seperi jantungmu berdebar lebih kencang kalau kau melihatku?" tanya Luffy dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Itu..." Nami malah menjadi bingung menjawab pertanyaan Luffy. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu persis dengan apa yang dirasakannya? Jangan-jangan yang di luar sana bukan Luffy! Belum sempat Nami menanggapi pertanyaan Luffy, Luffy melanjutkannya dengan kalimat yang benar-benar di luar dugaan Nami.

"Karena aku juga mengalaminya. Kalau aku melihatmu jantungku sepertinya berdebar lebih kencang."

'DEG!'

Rasa itu benar-benar tepat ia rasakan di jantungnya. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Nami menyadari hal itu. Ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak namun di saat bersamaan ia merasa ada beban berat yang terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Chopeer. Tapi saat dia memeriksaku, katanya aku sehat-sehat saja. Detak jantungku juga normal", jelas Luffy kepada Nami. Nami hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan Luffy.

"Tapi saat melihatmu lagi, jantungku berdetak kencang lagi. Aku sakit apa ya Nami?" tanya Luffy polos. Nami tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi rasanya ia ingin membuka pintu dan menerjang Luffy. Ia ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan terimakasih. Ia ingin berterimakasih sebab ia merasa tidak sendiri dalam menghadapi perasaannya yang selama ini carut-marut sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ma-mana aku tahu", kata Nami dengan gugup. Wajahnya kini terasa memanas.

"Tapi kata Robin aku harus bertanya padamu. Dia bilang hanya kau yang tahu penyakitku", perkataan Luffy membuat Nami tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Robin juga bilang hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkanku."

'Oh, sial!'

Itu adalah pukulan terakhir untuknya. Ia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi dari perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini.

_**Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes**_

"Nami, bukakan pintunya", kata Luffy yang masih menggedor pintu berusaha ingin masuk.

"Kau menarik pintu itu atau mendorongnya?"

"Aku mendorongnya."

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus menarik pintunya. Lagipula pintunya tidak dikunci", jelas Nami yang berusaha mengatur kalimatnya agar tidak terdengar grogi.

"Oh, iya", Luffy kemudian menarik pintu dan kemudian rambut hitamnya pun terlihat di balik daun pintu. Luffy segera masuk dan berjalan ke arah Nami yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Saat itu Nami memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela seakan-akan ia sedang melihat pemandangan di luar, padahal sebenarnya Nami tidak berani menghadapi Luffy. Ia takut jika menatap mata Luffy, semua rahasianya akan terbongkar. Nami agak takut mengahadapi reaksi Luffy. Bagaimana kalau Luffy menolaknya?

_**So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go**_

"Lalu menurutmu aku sakit apa Nami?" tanya Luffy yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Nami.

Nami semakin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Luffy melihatnya dengan muka merah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Luffy", jawab Nami singkat.

"Hmm...Bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdebar-debar lagi kalau aku melihatmu. Sepertinya jantungku mau copot. Apa aku akan mati?" kata Luffy santai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'DUAK...!'

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan mengatakan kau akan mati sembarangan seperti itu!" kata Nami ketus namun ada nada cemas di dalamnya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau harus mati dengan perasaan seperti ini. Shishishi..." kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Anak ini. Apa dia sedang merayuku?'

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku harus menemukan One Piece dulu!"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bodoh ya?"

_**Caught in the inquisition  
Under these conditions  
I need a definition**_

'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Luffy katakan. Apa ia sedang menyatakan perasaannya dengan caranya sendiri? Sebenarnya dia mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan tidak sih?'

Tiba-tiba saja ia memegang tangan kanan Nami dan meletakkannya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Nami panik. Mana pernah ia membayangkan kalau Luffy akan melakukan hal seperti in kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku ingin kau menyembuhkan penyakitku!" kata Luffy ketus seolah ia benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Nami hanya menatap Luffy dengan wajah tidak percaya. Pemikiran Luffy memang sederhana, tapi apa iya sesederhana ini?

"Coba rasakan sendiri. Jantungku berdebar kencang kan?" Luffy menekan tangan Nami dengan kuat ke dadanya.

'Sial. Sama persis!' batin Nami yang tengah merasakan detak jantung Luffy dan membandingkannya dengan getak jantungnya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Karena terlalu kencang, aku terkadang bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tawar Luffy.

"Memangnya untuk apa? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Nami sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Tentu saja ada. Ini semua kan gara-gara kau Nami. Makanya kau harus mendengarnya sendiri!" protes Luffy. Mungkin ini agak memalukan baginya, namun Nami juga penasaran. Akhirnya dengan agak ragu-ragu Nami meletakkan daun telinganya ke dada Luffy.

'DEG! DEG! DEG!'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luffy yang tengah memegang pundak Nami.

"Iya, cukup keras", jawab Nami yang merasa jantungnya sendiri juga mau copot. Ia ingin segera menyingkir dari situasi yang kikuk ini. Namun saat ia akan melepaskan dirinya, ia merasa Luffy menahannya dengan lengannya yang kuat. Tekanan lengan Luffy malah membuat Nami semakin tenggelam ke dalam dada Luffy. Selain ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Luffy, ia kini juga bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Luffy. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Nami sebab ia merasa seperti meleleh saat itu juga.

_**Is it love that we're sharing  
Show me that you're caring**_

"Luffy..." panggil Nami dengan lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bisa melepaskanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu", jawab Luffy kalem.

"Hei. Jangan bercanda!" teriak Nami dengan nada panik.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku rasa sekarang aku sudah sembuh."

"Apa?" tanya Nami tidak percaya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Jantungku sudah terasa normal lagi", Luffy semakin menenggelamkan kepala Nami ke dadanya. Nami hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini.

Nami sekali lagi mendengar suara debar jantung Luffy. Benar kata Luffy, sudah tidak berdebar lencang lagi. Sekarang debar jantung Luffy sudah mulai normal lagi. Nami merasakan iramanya, begitu tenang. Ia benar-benar menyukai irama ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tetap berada di pelukan Luffy dan terlelap di dalamnya. Semuanya terasa sempurna untuknya. Seandainya ia bisa mewujudkannya. Namun Nami harus menyadari bahwa ia sedang jatuh hati dengan kaptennya sendiri. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa boleh ia menaruh perasaan kepada kaptennya? Masalahnya, ia terlanjur menyayangi Luffy sejauh ini. Sangat sulit baginya jika ia harus melupakan perasaannya.

"Luffy. Aku rasa kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang."

"Ah, baiklah", kata Luffy yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

_**You see my fascination  
Tell me I'm not mistaken  
Give me the information I need**_

Nami merasa benar-benar kikuk saat ia menatap Luffy yang kini hanya tersenyum di hadapannya. Entah apa yang Luffy pikirkan saat ini, Nami benar-benar ingin tahu. Apa maksud dari semua perkataannya. Apa itu semua benar? Apa Luffy hanya mengatakan perasaannya begitu saja tanpa ia memahami perasaan apakah itu. Nami tiba-tiba merasa sangat iri dengan Luffy. Luffy bisa mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung tanpa merasa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Lalu ia sendiri? Ia sangat memahami perasaannya kepada Luffy bahwa ia sangat mencintai kaptennya sejak lama, namun ironisnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan secara langsung seperti Luffy.

"Nami..."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu aku sakit apa?"

_**Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes**_

Nami hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luffy. Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Nami sekarang benar-benar memahami situasi ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika keadaannya seperti ini, sebab ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Luffy mengatakan perasaannya secara jelas tanpa ia tahu apa artinya itu. Ia sekarang juga tidak perlu meragukan perasaannya lagi terhadap Luffy dan mungkin untuk sementara ini ia tidak perlu menyatakan perasaannya, sebab ia sudah tahu jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

"Nami...!" teriak Luffy tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak sakit. Kau baik-baik saja", jawab Nami singkat sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ha?" Luffy hanya menatap Nami dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau hanya bodoh saja."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengejek kaptenmu sendiri?" tanya Luffy dengan nada tersinggung.

"Aku memang sedang mengejekmu", jawab Nami datar.

"Huh. Nami menyebalkan. Weeek...!" protes Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Nami hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Luffy yang merasa dipermainkan.

_**So am I in this alone?**_

_**What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go**__  
_


End file.
